Bonus Manga
Bangaihen}} is the first bonus chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary The chapter begins with an unkempt and dirty Kanao Tsuyuri as a child, squatting in front of a broken, cobwebbed fence recounting how during her childhood her family would lived in poverty. She would always be hungry, sad and lonely, that changed for her however, when one day she snapped and she ceased to feel emotionally hurt at all. Recounting how she didn't even feel sad the day her parents sold her. As the man who had bought her tied her with a rope and led her to their next destination, they were interrupted by a pair of young girls, Kanae Kocho and Shinobu Kocho and the former asked him why Kanao was tied up and wondered if she was perhaps a criminal. The man paused and slowly responded that she could see for herself that the young girl was dirty and filled with fleas and that there was a chance she might escape so he had tied her up to be secure. Kanae stoops down and introduces herself to Kanao with a smile, asking for the young girl's name. Kanao is taken aback at Kanae's smile and can only stare as the man interjects and says she has no name as her parents never gave her one. Exasperated at the situation, the man reaches forward to move Kanae aside but Shinobu fiercely interrupts him and warns him not to touch her sister. Annoyed, the man says if they want to continue talking to her then they should pay him for the privilege. Kanae frowns and Shinobu declares that they will buy the girl from him, pulling out money from her inner pocket and throwing it all to the man's face. The man is shocked and Shinobu quickly snatches Kanao's rope from his hand, running away with the girl and her sister. He asks them to halt but Shinobu responds that he should gather up the money quickly or it would all be blown away in the wind or picked up by the other people present. Doubting whether what they'd just done was right or not, Kanae apologises to the man as she runs away along with her sister with Kanao in tow and the young girl stares forward at the hands grabbing hers with her eyes wide. Later, at the Kocho residence Butterfly Estate, Kanao sits all cleaned up in fresh clothes and with her hair tied in what would become her new hairstyle as Shinobu is appalled and complains to Kanae that the girl is utterly useless. She says that Kanao is unable to do anything without someone telling her to do it, right down to everyday things such as eating food and that she would sit there with her stomach rumbling until ordered to eat. Kanae gently tells her sister not to say such things and that she loved her smiling face instead. Shinobu huffs and says that kids who can't do anything by themselves are useless and that it's dangerous, Kanae smiles and pulls out a coin, saying that when the little girl was alone she should flip the coin and decide with that, calling her Kanao. Shinobu objects saying her sister is not being logical but Kanae happily tells her she is doesn't have to think about it too hard and that Kanao is very cute and her sister gets frustrated at her for not being logical. Kanae goes on to say that is they are given a chance then people's hearts will blossom and that if one day Kanao meets a boy she loves then even she could change as the chapter ends with a shot of Tanjiro Kamado's face. Characters in Order of Appearance * Kanao Tsuyuri * Shinobu Kocho * Kanae Kocho * Tanjiro Kamado Trivia *The extra chapter was released together with Chapter 59 in Weekly Shonen Jump. Navigation Category:Chapters